We Met Under Flickering Stars
by georgelouisanddragons
Summary: What if Callie and Arizona had unknowingly met before working together in Seattle Grace Hospital? When the weather outside turns for the worse and Arizona finds herself caught in rain, she notices a olive tanned beauty standing alone at a corner of a bus stop... What happens when Arizona takes a leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight I had a date at the Seattle Museum of Contemporary Art for Art Night. Art Night involved a live DJ, a cash bar and lessons on sketching human exhibitionists. _Nude _exhibitionists. Rumours were that some of the volunteer exhibitonists promised to be up and coming, not to mention very attractive, artists from Seattle's Academy of Art and Design. Glancing at my watch in downtown Seattle, the numbers began to blur under unexpected fat drops of water. I was going to be late at this rate and I'm _never_ late for a date.

The wind is blowing cold drops into my cheeks and eyes, as I race through the sudden storm. My umbrella nearly turns inside out on itself and as I tightly grip the main shaft of my umbrella to brace the wind, I glance up in time to see a sight that pulls at my heartstrings. An olive tanned woman, with a well fitted black leather jacket and long black tresses of hair, is alone at the corner of a dimly lit bus stop. She is standing steadfast in this light drizzle, the rain soaking through her red blouse to reveal and accentuate her pleasing curves. She starts to laugh and shake her head, tilting her face up to stare towards the sky. I couldn't tell if it was tears or droplets of rain that were sliding off her beautiful cheeks. Even with furrowed eyebrows and the corners of her mouth tugged downwards, she was an exquisite beauty. Before I could quietly slip back into the clumped and dull crowd of evening goers, I crossed the road of rain-filled potholes and puddles to offer shelter under my umbrella to this mysterious pretty lady in the rain.

"H-h-hey...uh, thanks!" Her voice squeaked, briefly shifting her face away at my sudden presence and gesture. Turning to face me, she swallowed and cleared her voice. " I forgot my umbrella when I was running out my apartment. I didn't think it was going to rain today." The dim lighting revealed strong and pronounced cheekbones, piercing, ashy eyes and full, delicate lips.

Those eyes and lips...I take a sharp breath to recompose myself and grinned."No problem! Where are you headed to? We could walk together if we're close."

"It's okay. I'm actually waiting for someone...but they're 45 minutes late already. My phone's died, so I was just going to wait until they showed up. She'll probably be here any minute by now..." The downturned corners of her mouth was telling me that she didn't believe what she had just said.

"Not in the rain you're not. Besides, your hair and clothes are starting to get really wet. There's a restaurant that's super close by where we can go to dry you off." Her eyebrow slightly raises at my suggestion.

"Besides, I could use a bit of a touch up too." I pointed to the damp patch on my sleeve. This made the olive tanned beauty in front of me burst into gorgeous peals of laughter, every laugh a pearly note.

I wanted to hear her laugh again...in the next minute, in the next hour, tomorrow, everyday. Who would ever leave someone as gorgeous as she was to wait miserably out on the corner of a bus stop in the rain?

Apparently, I had said my last thought out loud, as the olive tanned goddess widened her eyes, raising an eyebrow while her eyes lit up to a soft chocolate brown. She fell back into her contagious peals of laughter, causing the rain droplets surrounding us to dance in melody with her voice.

Her fingers lightly brushed at the corners of her eyes, as she flashed a bright smile. " I also know a restaurant close by..."

My lips curled into a playful smile. "So...your place or mine?"

Her olive tanned skin softly glowed, highlighting her rosy, round cheeks and dark, sultry eyes, as she returned my lighthearted invitation with a wink. "Hmm...I'm up for something new. Let's try yours."

_Author's note:_

**_Please review! :)_**

_I had the song "All of Me" by John Legend playing through my head as I writing this story. Also, I haven't included names quite yet, because I view their relationship as a surprise to each other and new readers. Also, you could possibly replace their names with others, this love story being unique yet universal. Doesn't matter if it's a girl and girl, boy and girl, boy and boy or everything in between... we all met that special person somehow, expected or unexpected. I have experienced small fractions and pieces of this story, romantic and non-romantic moments, at different times in my life and I'm very glad I can use them now. After all, I view writing as an expression of the human condition. _


	2. Chapter 2

It takes me a second to process what anyone is saying to me, as I'm drinking- more like _gulping_- in the marvelous vision in front of me. _A dazzling face and body sculpted by the Greek gods themselves._

The bright restaurant lights serves to exhibit the olive tanned goddess' stunning features- a soft complexion, shapely, delicate curves and exquisite lips...but there's _more_. Soulful hazel orbs that reveal bold strength, but also a calming softness. A beaming smile that could charm even misers out of their money...I take a deep breath. Her very _being_ radiates confidence and sexiness.

"Is it okay we're here? This place looks really...fancy." My mysterious pretty lady in the rain pauses inside the restaurant just as we enter, her eyebrows deeply furrowed and lips taut.

I trace the movement of her eyes around the elegant decor of the restaurant- lavish, golden honey walls with hung oil paintings of grapes and vineyards, dark mahogany tables and booths highlighting the luxurious marble bar in the centre. I tilt my head and glance up at the ceiling above us in amazement. The ceiling resembles an overcast of soft twinkling lights, like flickering stars thrown onto an infinite sheet of pitch-black satin. Flickering stars. _Oh crap_. In my absent-minded ogling, I lead us straight into the first restaurant I saw- the first being the _most romantic_ Italian restaurant in Seattle.

"We're just using the restrooms, that's all. Not like we're sitting down for dinner..."

She breaks into a teasing smile."Is this where you take all your first dates?"

I arch my eyebrow and answer back with a sly smile. "Oh no, this wouldn't be my first place to bring a first date. No, I'm pretty sure it would intimidate them. I've got more game than that."

"Yeah? Where would you bring them?"

I glance towards the posh marble bar and spot a very sweet and flirty couple stealing kisses. "Hmm...somewhere fun. Drinks at a bar and then... _dancing. _Your ideal night?"

She narrows her sultry eyes and gives me a playful roll of her shoulders, edging closer towards me.

"Uh-huh, sounds like a good night. Yeah, drinks at a bar breaks the ice pretty fast... but I've recently discovered the pleasures in cooking, so maybe I would bring them to my place for a nice night in?" She closes her eyes to savour her next words, "...a gourmet mushroom risotto and a glass of _Cortese di Gavi._ Mhhmm." Slowly opening her eyes, she cheerfully grins.

_The way her eyes crinkle when she smiles is beautiful._

I wrinkle my nose in a sassy response."Mushroom risotto.. with a glass of white? Oh no, you want to pair risotto with a glass of red." I pause and give the olive tanned beauty a roguish wink. "...besides, red wine gets me tipsy a lot faster."

Her soft chocolate brown eyes widen and she laughs. "Hmm... I'll think about it."

She then slightly cocks her head to the left and gives me a very curious and quizzing look._Those eyes...those sparkling, enchanting eyes. What's going on in that beautiful mind?_ After a quick second, she flashes a quick smile, seeming satisfied with her thought and suddenly grabs my hand.

"Come with me to the bar."

I'm grinning like a surgeon after a successful surgery at her bold gesture and eagerly follow her lead to the bar. "Drinks at the bar? Moving a little fast, aren't we? We don't even know each others names!"

She playfully arches an eyebrow and giggles. "I could always ask you, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I've got more game than that." She pauses and lightly breathes, "By the way, I'm Callie."

_Callie. _

Callie is drop dead gorgeous in every sense of the word, "beauty."

_Author's Note:_

**_Please review! :)_**

_The next chapter will come soon!_

_I actually don't know where this story might end up. I have an idea, but the beauty of just writing spontaneously is that the ideas just flow freely...this story was definitely not how I originally planned it either. I spend a lot of time on trains- the downtime allows me to fantasize._

_In this short story, Callie definitely seems to be reciprocating Arizona's advances. Have you ever felt this automatic magnetism the first time you meet somebody? I have, just once, and it was a beautiful place to be._

_If you're just passing by, drop a line- prompts, comments, questions...they're all very interesting! Thanks so much for so many follows for my very first fanficition!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Pick a card, any card..."

Callie pushes a permanent black felt tip pen towards me, as I choose the nine of hearts out of the deck of cards placed in front of me.

Callie forgets her hair and clothes are wet and I "forget" that I have a date at the Seattle Museum of Contemporary Art, as we prop ourselves onto bar stools at the fancy marble bar. It's not quite the dinner rush, so there's only two other couples sitting across the bar from us.

I can't lie, she had me intrigued at first when she drew out a pack of cards, a pad of pale yellow Post It notes and a black permanent felt pen. She quickly wrote on a Post It note, asking me the typical get-to-know-you-questions, like "What's your sign?", "What's your favourite colour?" and "What's your favourite animal?", claiming these details would help her, but was quickly disappointed when she pulled out a small black box.

I've seen the cheesy magicians on television ask random couples dining in restaurants to write their name on a card, and as the couples places their card back into the deck, the magician does some lightening fast shuffling. Then, the mousy magician opens the black box in front of the spectators to reveal- lo and behold!- their card inside, neatly folded and opens up the small square to reveal the same name written across the face of the card. Don't get me wrong, I love magic tricks- but I've seen the trick too many times before for it to excite or impress me.

_But Callie's voice is hypnotic and melts me like I'm a stick of butter in a sizzling saucepan._ How could I say no?

"Write your name on the card, don't let me see it"- I scrawl a neat _Arizona_ across the face of the nine of hearts- "and when you're done, place the card anywhere you would like in the deck." I place my named card in the middle of the deck of cards and Callie does a couple of elaborate shuffles in her hands.

She coyly smiles, "Would you believe me if I said your card disappear?" In a grand gesture, she spreads the cards across the counter to reveal a missing nine of hearts from the deck.

"Into the box, right? That's why the box is on the counter?" I insert a little sass in my response, to make it sound like a light ribbing joke.

But I can't help my small interjection- even though Callie was unbelievably attractive, I wanted to see what I was getting myself into, if my encounter in the rain was going down an unimpressive south. Like those people in movie theatres that use the, "I'm going-to-pretend-to-yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-you" old age move.

The bright light in Callie's soft, chocolate eyes dim slightly as she frowns. "You've seen this before?"

"Yeah, it's been done before."

Callie shrugs her shoulders, resigns in her chair and sighs deeply, gesturing towards the small dark box in front of me. "Well then, open the box and see what's inside."

"Nice try. Now you get to find out my name is- " I pick up and open the small black box, peering inside to see my card, neatly folded and tucked inside the box.

_Except that it's not._

The black box is empty, there's nothing inside. I briefly scan inside the walls and the top of the cover, just to see if there isn't tape attached or a false bottom to shake out. I glance back up at Callie, who is leaning a little to her right and displaying a mischievous, but warm smile. Her eyes are twinkling, like she knows a fantastic secret.

My eyebrows furrow, and it's now my turn to frown- but in confusion. "The card is in your pocket, or mine? On the floor? Under the chair? In your sleeves?" Callie shakes her head, without losing the twinkle in her lit, soft chocolate eyes.

"_Arizona?"_

I whip my head to my left to look at the bartender beside us.

He looks like one of those people that would row gondolas down the Venetian canals in Italy- his lips and mustache are curled in a curt, yet playful smile, with neatly combed, wavy and shoulder-length chestnut hair and a protruding square jaw. His cream collared dress shirt drapes loosely on his frame, accentuating long, puffy sleeves.

His emerald green eyes are also twinkling, like he's onto the fantastic secret too. He is pointing at me and I give him a tentative nod. _I don't remember ever meeting him before...how does he know my name?_

The handsome, emerald eyed bartender pushes towards me a delicate glass of dark red wine. He lightly chuckles at my confusion and announces, with a heavy Italian accent, "Lucky girl, it's a drink for you..."

The glass of red wine isn't on a coaster and is instead on a white card...with a nine of hearts? Fat drops of clear water magnify the "9" and the crimson heart beside it in the corner of the white playing card. I gingerly lift up the glass to reveal a neat "_Arizona_" scrawled neatly across the face of the card.

Callie flashes another bright smile towards me, this one as wide as a lion's. "So...Arizona, hey? Must have been a popular name on the playground."

My eyes widen as I'm thoroughly taken aback and my mouth hangs agape. "How did you do that? Now that's magic!" I inhale sharply. _Callie has me wanting more, no way I'm backing out now._

Her eyes briefly flicker towards the ceiling, catching the bright, twinkling lights above us, before she gives me a roguish wink. "Now that's a secret I won't reveal..."

I deliberately take the card and glass of red wine, taking a quick sip of the bar's house red wine."Well played. Do you do this with every girl you first meet? Buy them a drink and impress them with magic?"

Surrounding us, Vivaldi's _The Four Seasons_ vivaciously swirls in melody with her gorgeous laughter, her eyes crinkling as she grins. "Nope, you're actually the first. The black box just held the watch I bought today, Post It notes- I'm not sure where they came from, but the pack of cards was from my last night's poker night with a couple of friends. Your ideal game night?"

_That might of have been just one of the most impressive, not to mention sweetest, thing anyone has ever done for me. _I could feel my cheeks rapidly burning, my eyes wandering a little off and lower of her eyes, but I refocus and give her a quick smile, trying not to raise too much suspicion as to reveal my current thoughts, which were not entirely wholesome. "Well any game night I'm in involving cards, always involves _Cards Without Humanity_."

"Is that a game? Sounds provocative."

_Callie must have caught me staring. _I lightheartedly giggle. "It is, but it's a great game. Everyone who plays gets dealt 5 white cards with certain choice words on them. Everyone except the judge of the round tries to answer the phrase or question on the black card in the middle with one of their white cards. Winner of the round is chosen by the judge, either by having a very witty way of answering the question or it just doesn't make any sense, and the winner collects the black card as their prize. First person to collect 7 black cards wins."

"Example?"

"Hmm, when I played last week, the question on one of the black cards was, "What's the best way to get laid?" Of course, I put down the winning card."

"Which was?"

I slightly curled the corner of the nine of hearts between my fingers and teasingly laugh. "Being a MOTHERFUCKING sorceror." I drew a lazy circle on the card, tracing a fat drop of water around my scribbled name."And a drink helps as well."

Callie laughs her gorgeous and enrapturing laugh. This time, its the glasses clinking, along with the subtle and light conversations floating airly, that intermingle in rhythm with her beautiful laughter. It seems as if the whole restaurant, every object and sound, is her orchestra and her voice, their maestro.

"Order me your favourite drink and I just might tell you how I did my magic trick."

My eyebrow arches."My favourite? Are you prepared for that? Just because you knew my pick was being a motherfucking sorcerer, doesn't mean you have me all figured out."

I gesture for the same Italian, rower of gondolas bartender to come over, in which I lightly whisper in his ear my choice of drink, all the while keeping in the corner of my eye the the dazzling, smiling face in front of me. His bright, emerald eyes light up as he chuckles, "To be young again..." When he walks way to prepare the drink, Callie's eye light up to their excited, soft chocolate hue.

"Sure, I can at least try. Hm, beautiful makeup. Nice, red cocktail dress. Pretty blue eyes..." She's trying to stifle the rapid movement of her eyes, roaming all over my body, to appear almost casual, even nonchalant, but with the look of a hungry wolf, I'm pretty sure she is undressing me with those exquisite, hazel eyes. _Besides, the beautiful smile on her face just grows wider and wider with each passing second. _

Her eyes rests momentarily at my chest, but then quickly moves up to meet my eyes to pass her verdict. "Girly girl. Cosmopolitan for sure." _Those marvelous, soft chocolate brown eyes- I don't have the heart to tell her she is so wrong._

Our Italian, gondolier bartender hands Callie a dark, creamy orange drink, lightly topped off with a light brown liquor in a tall glass and a pineapple slice neatly placed on the rim. One sip is all Callie tastes before she briskly sets it down.

"Wow!," her eyes widen, as she clears her throat and coughs. "Sure didn't expect that. That's not any cosmopolitan I've ever tasted." Her cheeks are swiftly reflecting a light rosy hue, as she grins, "Now that's a drink! What is this?"

"Tell me how you did your magic trick and I just might reveal my favourite drink, which by the way, has three shots of rum."

Her eyebrow arches playfully at my lighthearted challenge. "Okay, you've got me. I simply wrote on the Post It note, "Glass of red wine. Place card under glass. Say name on card. For someone special." Her light chocolate eyes twinkle brightly and gives me a sly wink.

"Not that I don't remember saying you're a Leo. I shuffled the cards, but kept track of yours- that was part was pretty easy. When you looked into the box, you were distracted, or rather, misdirected, which is about the time I slipped your card, with the Post It attached and a twenty, to the bar tender."

She gives me a slightly mischievous smile. "This is a fancy restaurant, so I guessed they were used to fancy things like this. I knew by the roll of your eyes when I pulled out the black box, I just had to step it up. I had to bring my A game."

I take another sharp breath. I can barely exhale, "It's called a Monkey Punch," before I lose my breath again. _Callie is stunningly breathtaking. _Callie meets my gaze with intelligent, gorgeous hazel orbs and is leaning forward ever so slightly...

_That bartender's right...I think I'm luckiest woman right now. _I want to know all I can about Callie- her likes, her dislikes, what time she wakes up every morning and what time she falls asleep every night- I wanted to know all of Callie yesterday. I then take a bold step in knowing more of my olive tanned beauty in the rain, who turns out to be so much more than I had initially hoped for.

"So, pretty lady, can you tell me why you were standing out in the rain? Who you were waiting for?"

Callie then runs out of the restaurant and I don't see her again for a while that evening. It isn't my fault... at least, I don't think it is.

_Author's note:_

**_Please review! :)_**

_Bailey did say magic, so that got me thinking!_

_The plot thickens, don't worry there is another chapter! I'm not sure how to describe it fully, but once I had started this short story, I wasn't in full control of the events and the dialogue. Callie and Arizona, had in a way, influenced the flow of the story in funny ways that I couldn't imagine at first. Callie wasn't really suppose to reciprocate any of Arizona's advances so strongly, but she does, in unexpected ways. All the while, as I was writing, I was asking myself, "How can I make the next chapter to be about magic, cards and conversation, in an interesting way?" _

_A magician had come to my table in a Japanese restaurant and did a similar trick. I love magic and the trick thoroughly impressed my date and I. Several of the events in this story have happened in my life- more so to others than to myself._

_Disclaimer: Cards Against Humanity is an actual card game that is pretty fun, if you're playing with the right people. I don't own or claim having created the game, just using the game as a prop in this story. _

_On another note, the Seattle Museum of Contemporary Art doesn't exist. Nor does the Seattle Academy of Art and Design. I'm at liberty to make these places up._

_Thank you for all your lovely support!_


	4. Final Chapter

_The Universe does not allow for coincidence. Most cultures have a name for it- the Japanese, "Hitsuzen," the Chinese, "Yuanfen," the Greeks, "Moirai", the Romans, "Parcae," the Norse, "Norms" and in India, "Karma."_

_We have a name for it in English too- "Inevitable." And our world has a law for foreordained events, Murphy's law- "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."_

"So, pretty lady, can you tell me why you were standing out in the rain? Who you waiting for?"

I nearly whisper the last word, as Callie suddenly became like a wilted flower- her frame creasing into a crumpled shell, her forced smile masking anguish and pain, and her eyes were losing the wondrous light that initially drew me in. _My greek goddess in the rain resembles the beautiful and fleeting Demeter, the Greek goddess of harvest withdrawing into bitter winter, or the moon- sick and pale with grief._

Callie nervously laughs and waves away the rapid glistening in her eyes with a casual gesture. "Umm, just a friend, yeah...a friend. She and I had plans, to um, ahh- grab drinks, or I just wanted to talk to her. That's what people should do when they leave someone in a parking lot and-d-d...you know, after a long day of work, sometimes you just need a drink or two."

I reluctantly nod. "Oh, so you have some stressful days at work?" I smile awkwardly, lest my furrowed eyebrows betray my uneasy worry.

I also nearly palm myself in the face. Small talk- this wasn't where I wanted the conversation to go.

Callie sighs slightly in relief and giggles in amusement at my awkward shift in the conversation. "Yeah, working in a hospital can be pretty stressful- long hours and you're so tired to the point you're feeling fried, but..._I love it there._ The adrenaline rush, the energy- it's like I'm on fire. At the end of the day, I'm saving lives. Lives with stories that wouldn't have been told or continued otherwise. Each patient has their own story to tell- some of them really sad, but others really inspiring or really brave or really interesting..."

"Like how today, I met this one woman at the hospital. She was there recovering after surgery and her husband and cute kid were visiting her. The kid ran in carrying with him a small pickle jar filled with yellow liquid and a dangling paper tag attached. At first, I thought it was pee-" Callie lightheartedly chuckles- "but the kid shakes his head and said he simply mixed chamomile and water together to get the colour."

I laugh in amusement. "Did you find out why?"

"Because in his grade six science class, they had to "bottle the sky," mix colours in a jar that reminded them of the sky of one of their happiest memories- his being during early morning soccer practice and the sun would peek out with its golden rays."

"The little kid nearly dropped his jar bouncing in excitement when he asked his mom what colour her sky would be. But before the woman could answer, her husband immediately jumped in, saying something like, "Definitely blue. Remember honey? When you married me. The skies were painted light blue and the sun was hidden behind fluffy white clouds. The perfect day." The woman on the hospital bed just quietly smiled, but...didn't gesture that she had agreed."

Callies slightly smiles, with a bit of melancholy straining her voice."The kid was a little terror, nearly crashed into a nurse when he suddenly ran out of the room and his dad had to chase after him. But I could tell- it was a certain look on her face- that wasn't the colour- or rather the sky- she would have bottled. So I asked her, with a slightly doubtful cough, what colour her favourite sky would be."

"So she told me, with a wry smile and pure bliss over washing her face- a red blood orange sky, tinged with the onset of a darkening dusk, when the sun envelops the entire sky, bathing the heavens in a fiery red. Yes, she loves her family, but one of her greatest loves was rock climbing. It was when she was climbing in the Andes, she was the happiest, when she felt herself. Free. But, she had given all that up, for her husband..."

Callie sighs with resign. " I couldn't help but wonder what else in her life she wasn't so sure on, that others had decided for her- what she had to feel, what she was suppose to love, who she was suppose to love-"

I could the taste the sweet residue of orange and spiced rum on Callie's luscious lips. My lips immediately melt into the space her delicious lips formed.

Her mouth hungrily pulls at my lips and I almost moan in ecstasy with her reciprocation. One of her soft hands cups my burning cheek, while the other glides down my lower back and pulls me in. With eager permission, my tongue lightly explores the deep cavern of her mouth. _Her scent is absolutely intoxicating, my head is spinning. _I suddenly pull away for a quick draw of breath and admiringly gaze upon the exquisite beauty sitting in front of me. Callie's face glows a magical bronze, her eyes regain a fiery, yet soft chocolate hue and her rosy, plump cheeks accentuate her enchanting, magnetic smile.

_I want Callie to see herself as I see her._ If Callie's features were to to replace the night sky, her eyes would take the place of the stars, twinkling in their stead. Her smile is so bright and her laugh so melodious, birds would start to join the chorus, thinking her laugh the song of the morning lark and her light, the light of day.

I earnestly smile. "No one, except for you, knows how you want to feel, what you're suppose to love and who you're suppose to love." I place a gentle hand on one of hers and squeeze. " Callie, you don't revolve around anyone, because _you're_ _the sun._ Your presence envelopes the skies."

Callie's eyes widen, her eyes outshining the flickering lights above us as the sun outshines the stars, and she begins to laugh her captivating laugh. Her laugh commands a short concerto of elated conversation and clinking champagne glasses, swirling airly together to perform a stunning masterpiece. Her supple hand interlock with my fingers and squeezes them in an affectionate grasp. _Callie is beginning to see herself as I see her. Beautiful._

Callie seductively narrows her eyes and delightfully grins, "My jar would contain an inky, pitch black, with a slight tinge of grey overcast rain clouds. Dazzling orbs of light and grapes would bob peacefully on the surface and the lid would be tied with a satin red ribbon from a certain red cocktail dress..."

I'm trying to restrain myself from pulling Callie towards me, because all I want to do is slam this gorgeous beauty up against the wall and kiss her again. Preferably, in the next minute. _So much want._ "You know, I was always one for beautiful sunrises and an inky, pitch black night sky, with nine little cinnamon hearts bathing under the light of the rising golden sun..."

Callie leans in to lay a soft kiss on my hungry lips and endearingly smiles. "I didn't tell you why the woman was in the hospital. The woman was in the hospital because she broke her leg while climbing Mount Olympus." I affectionately grin, her lips reducing me to a hot puddle of pleasure.

Callie isn't looking at me anymore. Her eyes immediately ashen and her gaze becomes far away when she chances a glance outside through the rain washed window panes behind me. A slight grimace overshadows her stunning features, and as I whip around to match her line of sight, there couldn't be any mistake of what- or rather who- had caught Callie's gaze. Amid the grey shuffle of umbrellas, a navy blue umbrella shelters a woman with mid-length blond hair and a black jacket, stands out. Her lips are tightly puckered, eyebrows closely drawn together and with her assertive rush across the street, it's clear she isn't all entirely happy and is searching for someone.

Callie's eyes flit towards the floor and her mouth twitches to hide the downturned corners of her mouth. Her enchanting eyes begin to dampen, the corners welling with wet tears. I lower my face so our eyes meet, my fingers stroking her tear streaked cheeks.

Callie meets my gaze, slightly shaking from her emotional outburst, but with a renewed strength and fire in her features." I need to make this right. Tell her that I can be who I want to be. I haven't had this much fun in one night for a very long time, thanks to you Arizona. You have a beautiful heart and you're a gorgeous goddess, but I won't be coming back here." Callie places another passionate, but quick, kiss on my lips and then swiftly runs out of the restaurant.

I'm a bit disheartened, and slightly intrigued, by her abandonment, but linger for a minute longer to savour her captivating being and touch. _My adventures with the olive tanned beauty._ I reach to take my umbrella laying beside me, when out from underneath flutters a...playing card? Upon close examination, scrawled with a black felt tip pen was Callie's name, a phone number and "Tonight...dancing? 11 00pm, Emerald City Bar," across the face of an ace of hearts. I lightly chuckle. Callie did more then ask me what my horoscope was tonight- our time together was woven to become "inevitable".

I looked down at my watch- 11 00 pm was in 20 minutes. I rush out of the restaurant in a whirlwind, as I'm never late for a date- at least, not with Callie, my pretty lady in the rain.

_Author's Note:_

**_Please review! :)_**

_That's it! Wow, what a journey! I can't begin to tell how many times I was just stumped by the ending- I wanted it to be charming, yet still containing tension and conflict. I regained energy and focus by watching a lot of Ellen DeGeneres and her interviews with the Grey's cast- but also remembering to have fun with the story! I'm happy with how the story went- I really felt the characters writing themselves at times, Arizona and Callie just really love each other._

_This story was set after Erica had broken up with Callie in the parking lot and by some chance, agreed to meet up with Callie again to talk it out. But I don't delve too much in this alternative and just focus on Arizona's attraction, which is strongly reciprocated, to Callie. It wasn't too hard to figure out how to describe beautiful people- you meet them every day._

_I was inspired by Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" for one of the instances Arizona describes Callie- "_If Callie's features were to to replace the night sky, her eyes would take the place of the stars, twinkling in their stead..." _Romeo's speech to Juliet while he hides under her balcony is very profoundly sweet._

_Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and struck up a conversation with. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! I also deeply appreciate having gained an audience for my current obsession to write. _

_**Another story of Callie and Arizona will come, this time, with a little fun under the sun! See you next time!**_


End file.
